


"Well hello there"

by AvatarofAroha



Series: Negan's Diary    KEEP OUT! [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Filthy, M/M, Multi, POV Negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarofAroha/pseuds/AvatarofAroha
Summary: Lucille is a flirt and Negan is, well, Negan.What could possibly go wrong?





	

"Why hello" I said, my cock twitching at the sight of him.

Ohwee, but he looked all antsy and het up about me being a teeny bit early.  
Well I thought I had made it clear that this was my world, and I could do whatever the fuck I pleased.  
Mmmm, and good god damn if seeing him wasn't exactly what pleased me today.  
Now I'll admit I did show off for him a little bit, cos I was so turned on by the sight of him, those icy blue eyes all defiant and that chest all puffed out. Fuck me, damn!

Well, I'll tell you what happened next as honest as a choir boy, so you know it wasn't just a one sided thing.  
I ain't the kind of man who ever had to force anybody, I mean once they see what I'm packing and they get a taste of my particular skill set, I can't get those bitches offa me.

So I got my boys off doing their job, gathering up my tribute, then I pulled my new naughty little buddies into the R.V.  
Do you know, it was so very touching the way Daryl made little puppy dog eyes at Rick. In fact it gave me a good idea.  
I put the little puppy collars on Rick and Daryl, took off their clothes and duct taped their front legs and back legs together.  
I got Dwight to help, you know, cos my little puppies havent been fully obedience trained yet.  
Then I sent Dwight off cos his face was giving me a big ol softie.  
Well, I got those little puppies sitting pretty next to each other on the bed, it was so sweet, I coulda made a fucking Hallmark card.  
I told my little puppies to be good, or I was going to have to bag one up and drop em in the river.  
Well, they didnt even whine much, but hell, that mighta been due to the ball gags, I don't know!

About now Lucille was just as horny as shit, getting all jumpy and wet in my hand.  
Well I didn't want my girl to get lonely, so I stripped off and let her handle snuggle up to my big ol Johnson.  
Hell they were both so very hard and ready, I could barely tell them apart.  
My Lucille is one dirty, dirty girl.

Now I'm a very fair and considerate guy, so I let my little puppies choose who would get first dibs with Lucille.  
Daryl insisted it should be him, I think, It was hard to understand with the gag, but I'm pretty sure thats why he grunted and rolled onto his stomach.  
What a champ!  
Lucille patted that little puppies bottom a few times, to get it all rosy and lubed, then she rolled her cute little handle around Daryl eager entrance. All that red blood made her look so hot.  
I sucked her handle off and then let my beautiful girl sit back in a chair and watch.  
I licked up all the red juiciness around Daryl's hole, making sure to push my tongue into his hot entrance a few times.  
Wow Mumma, if he didn't start a moaning and a groaning! I wanted Rick to taste his little boyfriend on my tongue, but he was so flushed and turned on I think he mighta bit me.  
I spanked my naughty bitey Rick puppy, but then I felt bad about being mean, so I leashed him to the bed leg where Daryl could watch and gave him some sweet, sweet head.  
I had to hold his little front paws with one hand because he was so eager to give me a reach around, but I'm a generous lover so I let him have his moment.  
Man, it was so fucking hot sucking his dick and looking into those big blue eye of his.  
I thought maybe he had a bit of the ol floppy problem at first, but I told him not to worry and I helped him along with my finger, wiggling away in his ass.  
Sure enough my good boy blew his load into my hungry mouth.  
Yummy, yummy, I coulda chugged his salty milkshake right down. But I ain't the selfish type, so I gargled that shit for a minute and then grabbed Daryl by the jaw and dribbled it over his lips so he could gobble it up.  
My Johnson was fit to shoot hot cum over everything, but like I said, I'm a generous guy.  
I knew those rascally puppies wanted to play some more before my big finale.  
So I angled Daryl's cock up by Rick's face and told him he could suck him off.  
Rick was being all shy and coy like he'd never had a fourway before, so Lucille and I encouraged him a little.  
Before I knew it, Rick was choking down Daryl's chunky cock like it was the last fucking supper.  
PRAISE THE LAWD! My little Daryl was so happy he was weeping tears of pure joy as he shot hot jizz all over Rick's pretty face.  
Good for him, he deserves a little reward for being such a champ.

So I thought I might treat him to a good fuck, Lord knows it musta been a while.  
I spat on my cock and all around his cute lil' hole, then I streched him open with my skilled fingers.  
Fuck he was so hot and tight, it was like diving into a goddamn volcano!  
Now I'm a big boy, so I had to squeeze in there real slow.  
Oh my good golly Miss Molly, he felt so damn good I had to fight so hard not to slam into him.  
Well, my naughty little Daryl started grunting and bucking like a fucking bronco, so I got the message and buried my cock in all the way.  
I pounded that hole like a poledriver; Bam, bam, bam!  
Then I filled him up with my cream like a fucking chocolate eclair, mmm yummy!

I was gonna get Rick to eat that eclair but he was all curled up like he was plum tuckered.  
I guess my little puppies needed a rest.  
I pulled on my clothes and called Dwight in.  
I told him to take my dirty little puppies outside for a hose down.

After my sweet little puppies were cleaned up I decided to take them both home for a big feed and a cuddle.  
And that dear readers, is how our beautiful friendship began.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that look Negan keeps giving Rick.


End file.
